


Oh, You're Not My Boyfriend

by arpolo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Short, Starbucks, but we love him anyway, feel good fic, klance, lance is a dummy, poor pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpolo/pseuds/arpolo
Summary: Starbucks Mishaps





	Oh, You're Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcomed and appreciated :)

The line at Starbucks was surprisingly long considering it was six o’clock in the goddamn morning on a Sunday and everyone should be at home, sleeping, like normal people. Of course, Pidge wasn’t either, so she couldn’t really judge, but still. Fucking weirdos.

At least she had a good reason.

As a twenty year old doctoral student she had a lot to do in a week, and if she was going to get by with thirty hours of sleep a week she needed her bi-hourly dose of espresso.

She was currently running on about three hours but hey, at least they were all in a row! 1-4 the previous morning and she was up, showered, back to work and feeling like a daisy. But, she also knew that her pep would drop within the hour if she didn’t pump more caffeine into her system. 

She was in the middle of thinking through the physics essay she was working on when an annoyed voice from above (which, let’s be honest, could be anybody) huffed and said “This is ridiculous…” and a soft, warm hand slipped into her own.

Slowly she looked down at the tanned hand then up at the face it belonged to, who then promptly did the same look-down-look-up.

“You’re not my boyfriend.” The man says.

“Nope.”

“You’re holding the wrong hand, Lance.” The man behind her in line, presumably The Boyfriend™, says with dry amusement. Pidge glaces back, as does the hand-holder, Lance, and Pidge has to give him a little credit. They were the same height, and their hands would be about the same reach and size, but still. 

Lance looked down at their joined hands then back at The Boyfriend™.

“Are you sure?” Pidge smirked.

“We’re sure.” 

“I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now.” Lance says, holding up their hands.

“I’m not paying.” Is all Pidge can think to say. Lance drops her hand.

“Oh, never mind I’ll go back to my boyfriend then.” The Boyfriend™ snorts.

“I’m not paying either.”

A man a few spaces in front of Pidge speaks up; “Come hold my hand, dude, I’ll buy you any frappachino you want.” Lance sticks out his tongue at Pidge and The Boyfriend™ as he cuts in line, grabbing the man’s dark hand and making polite conversation. 

A few moments later when he receives his frappuccino he turns back and, again, sticks his tongue out at them again; “At least someone cares about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one tumblr post


End file.
